


Another ending

by Camiluss



Series: 'Another story' series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Based on prologue bad ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiluss/pseuds/Camiluss
Summary: What would have happened if you became the secretary of Ray (following Another Story's Prologue bad ending)?Would he search for another girl to fill your place to accomplish his original plan?Everlasting paradise requires some sacrifices... For you to love him and never leave him he'd have to recruit someone you cherish so you won't feel lonely with only him by your side forever; but if this plan fails again, you might hate him...





	1. Prologue

ISABELLA

 

Hello! Oh, well… Maybe I should introduce myself first: my name is Isabella Caggiano and I was a 20 years old student which aimed to be a fashion designer when my life turned a sudden flip, but let’s start from the very beginning: both me and my twin brother Isaiah were born in a religious middle class family. We have an older sister by 2 years, Madison, and our parents, Maria and Mariano Caggiano (yes, they were meant to be), were psychologists that worked in a small study downtown where they interviewed selected people for bigger emprises that want them to start working in there.

Everything related to my childhood sounds nice till now, right? Well, everything WAS right until a car accident that happened to occur while we all returned home after a Christmas party at our Uncle’s household (which lived in a town nearby) took away our parents lives when when were only 10 and 12 years old respectively. After that, we started living along Uncle Robert and his new wife, Dorothy, until they kick us out when Madison turned 18 since “she was capable of taking care of herself and her siblings by that age” according to them.

Putting aside the past that impacted us negatively, we were always really united; fact that made the separation even more difficult when I decided to move alone to the Capital in order to complete my grade, leaving behind my beloved siblings under the promise of returning in a couple of years.

That brings us to the very beginning: the “sudden flip”. I was sparing some time after class at a local café I used to visit almost every day while searching for some app to download when a particular one caught my attention: Mystic Messenger. The Play Store showed no description and there weren’t any comments or ratings yet, the icon of the app was all black with a golden appearance mail envelope in it.

 

**Download initiated. 1%... 20%... 80%... Installing…**

 

Then, the screen of my phone turned into black with green numbers and weird phrases… Coding? I did remember seeing things like that from when Madison was practicing back at home, her being an informatics student.

 

**Unknown has entered the chatroom. You’ve got a new unread message.**

 

_ “Hi! Finally, someone to talk to, thank god…” _ In that moment, when I first got contacted by ‘Unknown’ I even thought that maybe I downloaded some kind of malware but my antivirus would have noticed me about that so I quickly erased that option from my mind.

 

“Hello.”

 

_ “Hi. Nice to meet you ^^ _

_ Isabella… _

_ I’ve been waiting for you. _

_ Hope I didn’t surprise you. _

_ Don’t be nervous, I’m just an ‘ordinary’ person~” _

 

“Why r u emphasizing the word ordinary…? It’s making me even more nervous.”

 

_ “Have you ever heard of modesty? lol _

_ In fact, I’m really excited. You’re the very first person to come! _

_ I was so worried that no one will come in as I was making this app.” _

 

“What’s this app for?”

 

_ “Oh, I was about to explain it to you. But, can I ask you a favor? There is something I really want you to help me with.” _

 

“What is it?”

 

_ “Well… This app isn’t just a messenger app, it’s a messenger game app and I wanted to ask you if you could test it out for me. _

_ You’d be able to chat with me but also with good-looking/handsome AIs. _

_ There are also amusing hidden stories… _

_ You just have to tell me your honest opinion ^^” _

 

“OK! I’ll try it.”

 

_ “t h a n k  y o u. I’ll call later…” _

 

Just a half hour later or so I received a call from a private number and the mysterious person in the other side of the line introduced himself as the guy in the chatroom from before. I could only wonder: how the hell did he manage to obtain my number?!

 

_ “It’s automatically collected when you log into the chatroom. I called to explain to you about the app because I also thought that talking to you directly would be more credible.” _ He kept on explaining about this game where the plot is set to open a fundraising party along five characters that are part of an association called R.F.A. I thought that it sounded… kinda fun actually, maybe it could have been a good distraction anytime I felt stressed or tired from college so I happily agreed.

At that time, things started to get awkward: this person that called himself ‘Unknown’ told me  that he’d need me to get over where he was in order for me to play the game by the excuse that it was protected with special data leak prevention security system and even if I downloaded the file, it’s uninstallable; so he needed to directly install it in my smartphone. Did I seemed that dumb? Heading over to a strangers hidden place? It’s not even real and I can’t bother to go there, anyway.

 

_ “For real? Then how about this? If you come here and test the game real hard, someone might be interested in you by seeing that. For example… me.”  _

 

“I don’t need it. No thanks.” I tried to be polite but this situation creeped me enough already.

 

_ “You don’t need me? Sad. I’m so sad… I really believed you were going to make my dream come true… Believed you were the one I would go to paradise with.” _ The guy was crying? He was acting so devastated I really wanted to help him… contacting a psychiatrist. And he started mumbling things about a so called ‘Paradise’ where he was trying to take me to, apparently.

_ “I don’t plan to let you go just yet.” _

After that I took a deep breath, thinking it would be the last time I hear about him.

 

That wasn’t the end.

 

He kept on calling me the following days and I ignored all of those calls until I got tired after a week passed and decided to answer in order to tell him to stop harassing me. Maybe I should have called the cops, but maybe I actually was that dumb enough…

In this phone call he begged forgiveness for not calling that much, I’m not kidding.

 

_“I’ve been thinking of you the whole day, even when I was busy. Miss you, I want to see you.”_ I thought this was slightly going to the wrong direction but since that moment I couldn’t stop answering anytime his number displayed in my phone screen. Why? I wonder the same thing, maybe I pitied him or maybe… I am as mad as he is.

_ “Were you waiting for me? I have a secret for you: I actually went to see you yesterday after hanging up. I couldn’t help myself. You’re really talented, actually… Your sketches… They’re awesome… Haha, I like the look you’re making right now. How cute. Ah… damn. Actually, I’m still watching you right now.  I feel like I’m with you as I’m listen to your breath through the phone. You… want to feel me closer like I do, right?”  _ His voice was low, almost in a seductive way… And was he… moaning? I must definitely have been crazy to have a little crush on you, stalker boy, but I don’t regret it at all. Even now, I don’t.   
  


Two days passed and, as always, I decided to wait for his call at the café. He said he liked to keep an eye on me from some meters apart so I thought that maybe, if I pay enough attention, I could finally discover who ‘Unknown’ was.

 

That would have happened in a fantasy world.

 

Being as tired as I was after class and because of an important exam I had today, I couldn’t afford to close an eye the whole night, I fell asleep while waiting.

_ “I’m so glad you’ve wait for me, princess. Poor thing, why don’t we go together? Live happily in paradise… Come with me. You and I, let’s start over. Just the two of us. And play a somewhat… interesting game too. Heh, I don’t think I can let you go after meeting you in person so I’m going to use you as my assistant, he has one too, right? Anyway, I’m still taking you even if you say no… Come, now…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So, this is the first fanfic I write for this platform and actually the first thing I write in this language. I'm a student from Argentina, actually, and I'd really appreciate any suggestions and corrections for my work.  
> Thank you in advance, and have a nice day y'all ^^  
> ~ . ~  
> PD: I decided to name the Main Characters but those names can be easily replaced by yours being the work in 1rs person.


	2. What happened with her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison grieves as if she was sure someone she loved just died, but still holds some hope in her chest. She's determined to continue.

MADISON

 

Christmas eve… Beginning of the last week of the year… These are days to celebrate and be happy around your family and friends… but It’s been almost seven months since we last heard of Isa.

Three days after we last communicated with her, both Isaiah and me began to get worried. We attempted to call her several times but her phone number, according to the telephone operator, doesn’t even exist and I’m completely sure she'd have informed us if she was about to change her number. We also tried sending her emails but apparently the email address that she used to use doesn’t exist neither. Her Twitter and Facebook accounts has been deleted as well.

We reported the case to the Police after a week but they informed us that her NID corresponds to a man that died twelve years ago (creepy, isn’t it?). They took us as crazy people and sent us back home with a warning of not bothering them with false reports.

My brother is devastated, he won’t even talk to me or eat anything, at least not while I’m present. I miss her too but him being her twin brother… I wonder how someone would feel after losing their other half. His always puffy red eyes make me want to cry as well, but I need to stay strong for him, that’s the less thing I can do.

There’s no way we are imagining the existence of Isabella. She IS real and it’s clear that there’s something fishy going on so right now so I’m finally convinced that travelling to the Capital in order to search clues around her sudden disappearance from the world is what I must do.

Maybe someone kidnapped her? Maybe she’s not even… No. That’s not an option, MC, focus. Unless I find her corpse, that will never be an option. If we were dealing with the first case scenario, what kind of kidnapper would erase even her birth certificate from the government information system? A Hacker? Why would a hacker be after my little sister? Millions of questions like these crossed my mind for months now, but nothing makes sense. Isa wa- Isa is one of the most trustworthy and kind persons I’ve ever known. She’s naive and would help anyone she considers in need, that’s why I had always told her to be more suspicious around others because, otherwise, she’d get hurt and... now that I think about it, my warnings meant shit: something bad did happen now and I don’t have a clue on how to proceed forward.

 

**Why would some illegal association or a hacker or whatever be related to her?**

 

I’ve been in need to get my thoughts straight. I need to take a break. I’ve been stressing out for so long, nearly able to sleep and, if I keep going like this, I won’t live enough to discover the truth (I feel like I’m already losing hair, to be honest).

I believe that shutting up my computer and going to take a coffee will be for the best and that’s what I’m going to do.

 

.     .     .

 

Before exiting the apartment where we both, Isaiah and me, live I took a shower where I let myself relax for a bit, letting the hot water plant soft kisses on my skin while the steam made its job in opening my pores. After that, I put on some clothes and dried my hair. I waved my brother as before going, but he didn’t even look at me.

Me being so lost in my own thoughts, again, I didn’t realise I already reached the coffee store I was looking for so I enter.

“Madi! How you’re doing?” My best friend, Michael, greets me. He has been working in this café, which belongs to his mother, for almost five years and it’s always comforting hearing his voice. “How’s your research, MC? Any news around _princess_?” Since we’re childhood friends, he knows my sister as well as I know her; I bet he remembers when we played together as kids: in Halloween, the twins would be the serial candy collectors from the whole neighborhood, always wearing matching costumes that melted everyone's hearts, and we were the mafia that ended up eating everything and end getting sick the following morning because of all the candy we’d get.

He has been by my side in my darkest days and helped me out whenever I needed anything: a hug, a shoulder to cry, a house where to stay and his family even lended me money when our uncle kicked my siblings and me out a couple of years ago.

I hadn’t noticed till now that tears are wetting my face and that Michael was looking me as if he was asking me if it was ok to embrace me… These are the tears I’ve been repressing, that I can’t show anyone else other than him since I can’t even try hiding my emotions around Michael, he knows me better than myself and I’m genuinely glad he does, I’m so lucky to have someone like him...

“MC?”

“Don’t worry, Michael, I’m fine. And no, I still have no clues around Isa but I’m thinking of going to the Capital soon, maybe if I check her department…”

“Then I’ll go with ya, girl.” He’s smiling now but I can notice that his really worried. He doesn’t want me to go alone to a place where someone disappeared, maybe he’s wondering if I’d have the same fate.

“I don’t know Michael… You see, It’s my si-”

“I know, but you’ll need help. ‘Two Players Mode’ is always better than ‘Single Player Mode’, we can search for clues together!” He interrupted me and finished his point and, even he’s right, I need to convince him that I can do it alone. As for the way he expressed He’s an informatics student as well, so silly jokes concerning games are natural when talking to him.

“I can take care of myself but thanks for your concern, buddy.” I fake a smile and he rolls his eyes. I can tell he’s not please with my resolution.

“Then hot chocolate or cappuccino?” As I said, he knows me well.

“cappuccino, with extra chocolate.”

“White chocolate or black chocolate?” I bet he know what I’ll answer… “Black chocolate it is.” Bingo!

“Hey… What time is it? I didn’t even bring my phone.” I notice it’s starting to get dark outside, and I don’t want to return late.

“Almost 8 p.m., we’re closing in a hour but you can stay as long as you want, honey. You can even spend the night here, you know? Tomorrow being Christmas day and that shit.” I roll my eyes. Can someone like me actually celebrate Christmas?

“I’m not in mood, Mich, but thanks for the offer anyways.” He hands me my cappuccino and I slowly drink it, enjoying the sweet flavor the chocolate adds to it. I see him flashing a little smile from the corner of my eye, probably glad I seemed to relax a bit.

 

I sweared, back then, that there was no way we could spend a worse Christmas.

 

This year I’ve proved myself wrong.

 

**Atleast back then we could held each other.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Kinda short but I hope you guys like it.  
> Don't worry, in time, things will get more interesting. 
> 
> Make sure to leave in the comments suggestions/corrections/or whatever you want! I'll make sure to read 'em.  
> Have a nice day. ^^


	3. A filler place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint Eye needs a girl to fill the place where Isabella was supposed to be in so they can achieve their goals...

RAY   
  


C’mon, Ray, you can do it… It’s been a long day so far and you haven’t touched the Mint Eye’s server since morning even though you’re perfectly aware that’s way too dangerous; what if he manages to discover our location and I lose my princess? I can’t let that happen, ever. She’s mine to protect, mine to love and mine to possess in every single way… She’s the only thing he won’t be able to take away from me, I won’t let him.

The RFA, especially Jihyun, has already done enough damage to my Savior, the only person besides Isa that loves me. I love her too considering that she rescued me from that hell I was suffering in and showed me paradise, a place where I can finally be happy and make other people happy, a place where I’m something since I can be good at one thing: hacking.

 

**My head hurts. Maybe I should take some of the elixir to refresh my thoughts.**

 

I turn and stare at Isa’s beautiful sleeping body. She looks so peaceful like this… and the thin sheet covering her naked body draws perfectly her curves, making me crave the touch of her skin against mine over and over again. I can’t wake her up to make her bring me the flask I was in need for so maybe I should go take it myself. 

 

**A walk would be nice.**

 

I know that the Savior is not pleased with my differential treatment towards my so called ‘assistant’. She’s always remarking me that, after all, she was a failure and couldn’t complete what she was meant to do for us so I had to atleast make her useful for something: administrate Mint Eye’s medicine, help with the ‘Intelligence Team’ researches, aid me in my chores… But I love her. My life without Isabella wouldn’t be life even if I’d choke myself in Elixir.

I reach the laboratory and take a small flask. As I return, I notice how other believers bow their heads when I pass near them due to the fact that they know, despite the above, that I’m the Savior’s right hand man. 

I reach my room and sit, flask in hand, thinking about the conversation I entabledt lunch with my savior about her new plans on how to take revenge on V and save the RFA members from his influence (of course, without counting HIM, he’ll be mine to take care of).

  
  


_ “We must return to our first plan: to host a RFA’s party in order to achieve our goals and recruit more members; though, we’ll need to make some slight changes to it. We can’t attempt to bring another girl here with the excuse of ‘playing some dumb game’, it was careless of me to suggest it in the first place since the members would have suspected her and that couldn’t be good for us... We need them to trust our party organizer and for that we’ll also need her not to know what is truly going on for the time being. _

_ I decided that the best would be to bring someone to my old apartment in the center of the town and, once the party is done, we’ll tell her everything and offer her to join our paradise.” I nodded with my head. “Ray… bring to me possible candidates before Sunday.” My eyes widened. That’d give me less than four days. _

_ “Savior… I don’t want to question your decision or disobey you but the recruitment process might take longer than that, we can’t make a random person infiltrate the RFA’s chatroom. If this person refuses to enter the apartment our situation may be compromised. Also-” _

_ “Don’t worry, Ray, I know you’ll figure something out, you’re my favorite for a reason.” I looked at the door. _

_ “And what about Isa?”  _

_ “What with her?” She looked curious, even puzzled. _

_ “She’s been training hard on how to code this months, do you think I can let her lend me a hand?” I knew that it would be a difficult task: search for a new ‘victim’ and weaken RFA’s system at the same time in a couple of days so, maybe, I could use her help. After all… she’s my ‘assistant’, right? By the way, I knew that I should ask my Savior beforehand because, otherwise, she might get mad I let somebody else in charge of classified information (not that Isa hadn’t figured out some of our secrets just by staying everyday by my side and completing the tasks I bring her daily, anyway). _

_ “She may but, if it comes to Luciel, you must take care of it. I believe her skills had improved but Luciel is a dangerous target, you’re the only person that’s able to be at his level and even superate him.” I bitterly smiled. _

_ “Thank you, my Savior. If you excuse me, I’m going to work.” _

_ “Goodbye, Ray. Don’t forget to take your dose of the medicine of salvation.” I looked at her one last time, confirming that I understood what she said as I headed to the door and left the room. I needed to go where my beautiful assistant was training, waiting for my return. _

  
  


How will I find recruits? I don’t have enough time to search for people in the street or in… Heh… There’s no way I can find someone the way I found my princess…

  
  


_ I was recently given the order to search for someone that deserved to be saved in our paradise. My Savior suggested that it should be a woman around my age because then there’d be more chances that she’d be willing to play a dating simulator (considering that that was the background story we were going to tell her in order for her to go to our headquarters).  _

_ I hacked a Facebook page from students of a local university, the same university a member from the RFA, the Saviour’s cousin, attends. There I got information about a party that was going to be held soon for all the student body. _

_ She gave me clothes to look more like ‘one of them’: a red t-shirt and black jeans along with black boots and a leather jacket. A choker complimented my ‘dark and mysterious looks’, as she described them. _

_ When the time arrived, I infiltrated there, looking for potential victims. _

_ Drunk girls flirted with me, but I knew they weren’t what I needed so I attempted to gently refuse their offers. To my fortune, they seemed to lose interest after a moment saying things like ‘my nice attitude doesn’t match my looks’. Not that I cared. _

_ It was when I exited to take some fresh air when I saw light brown hair girl being harassed by some guy. He was attempting to kiss her and touch her in not so nice places while she was trying to push him away, clearly being less strong than her opponent. I knew that wasn’t right at all so I didn’t doubt any other second before pushing that guy away and taking her to another place. _

_ Even if she was a bit drunk too, she still had consciousness. She thanked me as we sit on a step, me being worried that she’d trip or something like that. In order to establish a conversation, she started asking me about my life to which I made up some answers: I told her I was an exchange student from the United States and that I was going back soon; as for her, she told me about her and her siblings being orphans and that she was living alone for the time being since they stayed in another town… _ **_interesting_ ** _. _

_ Now, what finally convinced me that she was the one I was looking for was the fact that she was a twin and, apparently, still trusted her ‘other half’.  _

 

**_She was being so nice… we were alike in many ways. A girl like this doesn’t deserve getting her heart broken like mine did. I won’t let another strong branch take advantage of the weakest one for its own benefit. A twin sibling is a life sucker and soon she’ll be able to see that too._ **

 

_ We kept on chatting a bit more before I asked her to hand her phone over so I could ‘give her my phone number’. As she did, I collected all her data and send a copy to my own phone; also, I implanted the RFA’s messenger app in a fake replacement of the Play Store so she’d see it as soon as she opens it.  _

 

**_She deserved paradise._ **

 

 

Siblings… She has a sister too and she likes her. Maybe she’ll be happy to see her again…

 

…

…

…

 

Maybe I should do a background check on Madison Caggiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! By now I've written sketches of all the chapters to come in this book and for the second part I'm planning to publish soon so... Yeah... my ideas are far more organized now.  
> I might be working in a third part for these series as well once I finish publishing the first two parts.  
> Hope you're enjoying this so far!! Remember I'd love to read suggestions/corrections on the comment section. ^^


	4. Let's get to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple-Personality Disorder: a rare dissociative disorder in which two or more personalities with distinct memories and behaviour patterns apparently exist in one individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: kinky stuff is happening here. Also, it's the first time I write smut... Lord forgive me 'cause I've sinned.

RAY

 

I wake up with a bruised Isa by my side at bed. Did I…? I turned into HIM, didn’t I? Anyway, she looks happy, tightly holding to my side; maybe she liked that side of me... How can’t she, she’s perfect. I can’t help but smile at the thought of she loving me no matter what. She loves my whole: my evil side as well...

 

* * *

 

I just finished the elixir when my head started to spin. I screamed in pain, waking up Isabella. She looked terrified, she know what’d happen next.

I woke up to her putting a wet cloth in my head to lower my temperature.  _ Who does she think she is to touch me without me ordering her to do so? Heh… Maybe my little pumpkin needs to be punished. _

“Tsk… I thought you were intelligent, dear. Do you know what happens when naughty girls do something against their master’s will?”

“Ray… Please… Just sleep.” She looked concerned but it was not the first time she saw me in this state and yet she dared call me that name.

“Ray? Oh, no. He’s asleep now and I’m sure you’re aware of that, ‘pumpkin’. You’ve been trying to imprison me for months now but you’ve failed. Changing The Elixir for water with colorants? That’s a terrible plan, you know? Pft, he’s more of an idiot that I thought for not being able to realise what you were doing… or maybe he just doesn’t want to recognise you’re a traitor.” She gasped. Did she really think I’m THAT stupid? “But don’t worry about it, I won’t tell his Savior if that’s what bothers you. Just don’t pretend being a doctor when you aren’t, you’ll just make things even worse; we might die if you do so… Hehe… I’d love to see you crying, blaming yourself for our death, anyway. It’d be hilarious...” I grabbed her wrist and spinned her down me on the bed I was lying in. “As I was saying before: bad girls like you need to be remembered constantly about my only rule in this place… not to disobey me.

I kissed her passionately, keeping her arms above her head with my hands. She struggled a bit at first but, eventually, she let me rape her mouth with my tongue at my pleasure. 

I lowered my kisses to her neck and bite hard, breaking through the skin. She gave a wince of pain but contained her scream by biting her lip… I wanted to hear her screaming until my ears hurt… I groaned and kept on sucking the bitten spot until it was swollen red and, satisfied with my job, I proceeded to rip her shirt off (which was actually my shirt, but I couldn’t give a bigger fuck) and leave the same marks on her breasts. 

She was a moaning mess by the time I was taking care of her nipples, trying to get out of my grip to scratch my back as she’s used to do with the vanilla boy, so I held her wrists tighter, nailing my nails in her skin until she bleeded a little. She moaned again, this time in pain.

I released her to take off by belt and tie her hands to the headboard. She didn’t object. I took her panties off and opened her legs.

“Well… look at that. You’re soaking wet, pumpkin. I see you’re enjoying way too much your punishment, hm?” I took off my ugly coat and shirt just to throw them Savior know where and started devouring her pussy with a smirk drawed up over my face. I had to grip the back of her tights to prevent her from closing her legs and pressing me even closer, leaving bruises where I pressed. I could feel her body shaking as she was about to reach her orgasm, pulling against her ties. I bitted her clit harshly. 

“Ray! Please, Ray, I- I’m...” That was it. I got away from her core and turned her around forcefully, making her drop a little cry of surprise. I slapped her ass multiple times until she was a sobbing mess; I let out a small laugh looking at her ass cheeks, red and sore, and took off the rest of my clothings.

Holding myself up by putting my arms at either side of her on the bed, I lowered my head to her ear and, teasingly, bitted her lobe “Don’t you have anything to say to me, pumpkin?”

“S-Saeran… Master… I’m sorry. Please, fuck me!”

“Hmm… What was the last part about? What do you want me to do?” with one hand I started massaging her clit, causing her to scream in pleasure, especially since she was already over sensitive from being slapped. Her legs were trembling in anticipation. I introduced my index finger in her and kept it still. “What was it, my love?”

“PLEASE! FUCK ME, SAERAN! With anything: your finger, your mouth, your cock… but... please, daddy.” I half smiled. She’s never called me that before. Heh... _ I see she prefers me over that crying baby. _

“Good girl.” 

In one quick move, I plunged into her. I continued  thrusting into her roughly, slapping her ass from time to time.

“Heh...  Would you tell me who do you belong to?” I groaned, I was close and I could tell she was as well.

“I’M ALL YOURS, SAERAN. Please… Let me cum.” That’s when I started massaging rapidly her clit again, making her finally come around my cock.

After a few more erratic thrusts I came deep within her, filling her with my own cum. I released her hands from the grip of my belt and held her breathless body tight in my arms. “That’s right… You’re MINE. This pussy is mine, you’re whole body is mine… Don’t you dare to leave me, Isa. I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t by my side.” Then, my vision started to get blurry. “Please, don’t you ever leave me.”

She grabbed the bed sheet and covered us before hugging my torso, lying her head on my shoulder and drawing patterns with her index finger in my chest. “I won’t ever leave you, Saeran… Ray… I love you.”

 

My eyes started to get closed.

 

* * *

 

I lay a gentle kiss on her forehead and get up from the bed, being careful not to wake her up. I look for my clothes.

 

_ She won’t have anyone to love if I don’t finish my job, won’t she? _

 

I get dressed up quickly and sit in front of the huge computer in my room. She’s travelling to the Capital? Things might be a lot easier than expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'll be also taking requests for fics and headcanons on my tumblr: https://mysticcamiluss.tumblr.com/


End file.
